


Gotta Go

by sumweirdo



Series: Omo Adventures [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bladder Control, Bodily Fluids, Comfort, Desperation, Desperation Play, Dom Peter Parker, Dom/sub, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Omorashi, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter is 18, Piss, Praise Kink, Sub Tony Stark, Tony Stark Needs To Pee, Urination, Urolagnia, Urophilia, Watersports, Wetting, Whining, full bladder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumweirdo/pseuds/sumweirdo
Summary: Tony has been needing to go for almost the whole day, and finally gets to. In front of his intern.





	Gotta Go

Tony had to use the bathroom. Real bad, but he put it off. He'd overslept from working late, and had to get to this meeting with Stark Industries as quickly as possible. He only had time to eat a quick meal, before he fled to do his errands, without thinking twice about using the bathroom. 

During the presentation, Stark felt the urge getting stronger, and he was getting pretty flushed over time. Sometimes he would pause for a split second to rub his knees together, but he made sure everything he said was clear. Thankfully, no one had noticed a thing.

Tony felt so blessed when he pulled up to his tower, he audibly sighs. He couldn't wait to just unload all of that nasty waste out of his achingly, gloriously full bladder. Rushing out of his car, he puts a hand between his legs, cupping his crotch to try and maintain the urine. Passing through the security, he hopped in the elevator, up to the main floor. 

When Tony entered the room he was surprised to find a younger brunette male already present in his residence. He almost forgotten that he'd given Peter access to the tower, so he could just break in whenever he wanted to.

"Kid." Tony said a little breathlessly, his eyes slightly widening. It was never a good idea to try and control your full bladder with the likes of Peter Parker around. Especially with the relationship the two had.

"Oh hey, Mr. Stark. Just wondering if you wanted any help with anything. Anything at all." Peter greeted, and beamed at him innocently, bouncing up from the couch.

It seemed like Peter was completely oblivious to what he had going on down below. And Tony did need a little help with things down at his lab. Maybe while Peter was preoccupied, he could sneak off into the bathroom, and let everything out. Just thinking about releasing made him whimper. 

Leading the teen downstairs, Tony directed Peter on what he needed help with. While he was a bit busy, Tony tried to shuffle away from the scene.

"Mr. Stark, where ya going?" The teen cried out, stopping Tony in his tracks.

Tony was buckling his knees together, a chilling tremor going down his body when Peter addressed him. He was suddenly warped into deep desperation, and scratches the back of his head, face going prominent red color, "I-I have to use the bathroom.." he said softly, losing all of the confidence and arrogance in his voice, hating how low he sounded to the teen.

Peter's whole demeanor changed. His face turned stern, brow raising up. He didn't say anything, and kept looking at Tony with those daggers he called eyes.

"I have to use the bathroom, _sir_.." Tony added, still rubbing his knees, blushing very heavily. Calling him that made him feel so small, like he was the younger one in this situation. He felt emasculate and powerless next to Peter when he was like this.

"If you weren't in such a hurry this morning, maybe you'd be able to piss in the bathroom." Peter scoffs, and grabs onto his subs ear like he was his stern grandmother, "Follow me." 

Tony swallowed hard, and struggled to walk, the piss sloshing around in his pulsing bladder. He whimpered, pressing a hand between his crotch, feeling the pain slightly subside. Peter noticed, and swiped his hand away from that away.

"Ah, ah. You remember the rules, Mr. Stark." Peter said, continuing to drag the whimpering man. He always felt a great sense of authority when he had the older man under his spell of desperation. 

Tony stopped moving when he reached the stairs, afraid that he opened his legs any wider he would wet himself. Peter looked back knowing the problem, and let go of his ear, "Come on. I know you can do it. One step at a time, _sweetheart_."

Tony hated those pet names. He hated how much he liked them. They made him feel more feeble than he already was. Tony looks up at the flight of stairs that looked like they went on for eternity. As soon as he puts one leg up on one step, the pain in his bladder returned, and he stays still, inhaling. Collecting himself, he goes up two steps before the stabbing feeling punches him right in the bladder. He clenches his fists, and stifles a whine, trying not to cup his crotch since that was against the rules when they were playing at this game of desperation.

"You're doing so well. Just about.." Peter counted, "Thirteen steps left."

That number seemed so huge. Tony just decided to wing it, even if he did pee a bit. He rushes up the stairs, stopping at the eleventh step when he felt like he was on the verge of urinating, feeling like piss were brimming the tip of his cock. Peter follows behind, and pats his back, "Just a few more, then were off to the living room." 

Bathroom was the only place he wanted to go right now, but at least he could end the torturous events on the stairs. Tony breezes through the last few steps, the cramping returning as Peter guided Tony to the couch. Tony sits down with a light sigh, tapping his foot. He lifts up his head and looks at the younger dominant male, "W-When can I go?" He asked.

"Whenever you want, Mr. Stark. You just have to go here." Peter responds, a kind smile on his face, not matching the situation by any means.

Tony's brows furrowed, never liking when he responded with that sentence. That meant he would have to piss himself in front of him. Peter decided he would play with him for a bit. Waiting just seemed so boring, and it was fun to see the elder squirm. Peter places his hand at the center of Tony's torso, rubbing the bloated part of his stomach for a moment before pressing firmly against his lower abdomen. 

Tony felt his full bladder spasm and tighten, instinctively crosses his legs, whimpering, arching his back, but the little noises he made were stopped when he heard the younger man tsk. He gulped, and looked at him, shaking a little. 

"Now, you know the rules, Mr. Stark." Peter parts his legs that way he couldn't attempt to stop the piss from past him. He found it amusing that Tony was on the brink of losing himself that he actually broke one of the rules. Tony swallows tightly, feeling like he was about to unleash the gold right then and there.

Peter absolutely loves the sight of him all desperate and helpless. He wanted to test his subs limits. Curling his fingers into a fist, he brings it to the swelling near his crotch. Tony's teeth chatters, knowing what was occurring as Peter's fist sinks onto his overflowing bladder.

His knuckles created a new extreme level of urgency and need, stabbing pain formed above Tony's crotch. It was enough for actual tears to prick his eyes, grabbing onto the couch, continuing his pathetic whimpers and sniveling. 

"Feel like you need to let go?" Peter tilts his head, pressing his fist a bit more, springing more pain and raising the levels of urgency, "Hm, you gonna piss yourself, Mr. Stark?"

Tony practically sobs at this point, his legs bouncing, know he wasn't supposed to cross them as the cramps became immense. Trying to keep in all of that gold in his burning, pulsing pouch was making him break sweats. He could only keep it in for so long, he was going to burst eventually. The thought made him whimper at the embarrassment he knew would soon occur. Tony was very, very desperate. He wanted to pee, but not like this.

Peter smirks at the older mans whining, liking how he made someone his age act so much like a wailing infant, "You look so desperate, Mr. Stark. All squirming and needing to piss." He looks directly into the man's helpless eyes, his own shimmering with lust and power. His fist crushes against his urine stuffed pouch, harder this time.

Tony actually cries out, his swollen bladder clenches, the aching returning. Suddenly, a few drops dribble out, staining his pants. Stark moans, looking down at his slightly damp clothing. He manages to hold down on the flow. Tony couldn't stop the escaping little trickles of urine no matter how hard he holds onto every muscle. 

Peter removes his fist, deciding not to force it out of him anymore, wanting to see him lose all of his self control all on his own like a weeping baby.

Tony's legs are beginning to feel like jelly, and the liquid in his bladder was sloshing and splashing around threateningly. He can’t hold back the whimper in his voice as he finally starts to beg for it, "P-Please.. I can’t hold it any longer. May I please go to the-"

"No. If you have to go, just go now." Peter said kindly yet still very stern.

Tony winced at the tone, and inhales, trying so resist the urge to cross his legs. 

"Hm. Let me help you a little, Mr. Stark." Peter walks in front of him, unbuckling his pants, then his pulling down his boxers, his flaccid cock laying down between his legs, and soft balls beneath them. 

Jesus, Peter could almost see the outline of his swollen bladder through his stomach, showing how badly he needed to let it all go. Peter lifts up Tony's shirt, rubbing his abs, tracing his arc reactor. The older male starts to feel a little more relaxed at the touch, though he still felt like his bladder was a bomb, ready for detonation. Fear starts to come back to him when he felt wandering fingers below his bladder, playing with his pubic hair.

Peter chuckled when he saw the fear in the man's eyes, "Relax, Mr. Stark. You're so tense." His hand lightly brushes his full pouch. 

Tony tries to relax, he tries to forget that his bladder feels as if it was 40 weeks pregnant, he tries to hold it in but it was just so difficult, and he was desperate, and he just couldn't. The pain came back, feeling stronger than ever, the urine slowly starting to travel up his urethra.

Tony starts to ramble, a helpless whining boy he was acting like, "Please, please, please. I want to- I have to go-" 

"Shh." Peter shushes, and his hand rubs his thigh.

Tony grips onto the cushions, and gasps when the first few, quite forceful spurts shot out, splashing on the floor. Tony was rutting and bucking his hips.

Tony moans, voice went high, but the tone still soft. He was helpless to stop the new streams of piss that escape his tortured bladder. He heaves several times, and basically sobs as he finally let it all go, urine shooting out of him with great strength, and a hissing sound. 

"Oh, oh, f-fuck," Tony moans, feeling completely weak in the knees, relief over flowing him like a tsunami. He leans back on the cushion, his voice hushed and shaking, flushing and mewling of embarrassment yet sweet relief. It was just _so good_ , he couldn't tell if he was cumming or going.

Peter bites his lip as the strong scent of his dark golden piss hits his nose, and watches it flow out of the older brunette. He rubs his thigh again, soothing him, "Good job, you did great, sweetie. You did way longer than last time." Peter kisses his cheek, and watches the everlasting golden stream. 

Tony's eyes roll back, his chest heaving at the delightful relief, his bladder shrinking now that he was emptying all of that waste he was holding in for most of the day.

"Hm, you're so pretty. Just letting everything go like this is so beautiful." Peter coos, returning his lips back to his cheek. He was almost amazed by how much gold was coming out of that small bladder within the writhing man.

Tony whined silently, and after what seemed like forever of relief, the last few dribbles of piss joined the huge gold puddle left on the floor. He felt completely empty of that urine, putting a hand where the hard swell disappeared into an empty, soft pouch. He pants softly, as Peter rubs his stomach soothingly. Tony was embarrassed, and he just stands there with a shameful, red expression on his face. Peter hugs him, assuring that he did good and that there was nothing to be ashamed of. After a bit more time of comfort and praises, Peter slips away, and Tony helps him clean up the mess he made and they go on with the rest of their day.


End file.
